


The Tales of the Resurrection Stone 重生石的故事

by tienian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 死神的聖物有三項：接骨木魔杖、重生石跟隱形斗篷。這篇文的三個短篇便是在講重生石的故事，關於它的起源與沒落。





	The Tales of the Resurrection Stone 重生石的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 這是2014年寫的短篇，現在把它放上來。看電影時對皮福雷二哥的故事印象深刻，因而延伸成了這幾則短篇。

她似乎再也看不到他了。

每天，迪索米雅 會將三餐送到她丈夫書房的門前，之後再將空的餐盤取回，這是他們之間僅存的互動。

他就像個陌生的房客、一抹躲在屋中的幽魂，即使居住在同一個屋簷下， 仍感受不到他的存在。

就連才七歲的莫羅斯 也不再問說父親去哪了，雖然有幾次迪索米雅看到他站在卡德馬 的門前，不發一語地望著深鎖的棕色木門。

迪索米雅當然勸過她的丈夫。當卡德馬剛開始他的研究時，她曾經勸他放棄，要他忘掉那愚蠢的想法。她還記得，當時她站在書房的門邊，而卡德馬卻彷彿沒注意到她，目光緊緊盯著手中的黑色石頭，書桌上散落著他與兄弟們的通信，上頭密密麻麻的字跡寫著他們對於魔法理論的討論。

「這是不可能的。沒有人能死而復生。」迪索米雅說，不滿地望著丈夫的背影。

卡德馬依然盯著石頭，細長的手指撫過它平滑的黑色表面。「不是不可能，只是沒有人嘗試過。」他的聲音如往常一般平靜，但迪索米雅卻覺得裡頭隱藏着些許不耐。

她直挺挺地站在門邊，想等她的丈夫回頭，想等他打破沈默，但卡德馬依然背對著她。迪索米雅發現自己似乎總是看著丈夫的背影，她知道卡德馬不願面對她、不願好好地看著她，因為迪索米雅棕色的髮絲和漆黑的雙眼代表他所失去的一切。

而她怨恨著這樣的他。

「 **她** 已經死了。你知道吧？」她說，控制不住自己的怒意。

迪索米雅滿意地看到卡德馬轉過身，朝自己投來銳利的目光。

「你說什麼？」他冷冷地問。

迪索米雅抬起頭，毫不畏懼地直視她的丈夫。「少裝傻了，你當然知道我在說什麼。」她輕笑，「莉塔，她死了，再也不會回來了。 」

有一瞬間，卡德馬眼中的怒火幾近熾熱，她甚至以為卡德馬會向她施咒。但最後他又恢復平靜，藍色雙眼不帶感情的看著迪索米雅。

「那又如何？」他說，握緊手中的石頭。「在魔法的面前，死亡根本不代表什麼。我會用我的法力扭轉死神的決定，將他的尊嚴踩在腳底下。」

「而到那時候，莉塔會成為皮福雷夫人。」他勾起嘴角，得意地笑着，「而你呢—— 到時候你什麼也不是。」

「出去吧。」他說，再度轉過身，繼續著手中的研究。

迪索米雅衝出門外，用力地將門關上。她沒讓淚水落下，從很久以前開始，她就知道不該將眼淚浪費在這男人身上。

從那天之後，她再也沒干涉過卡德馬的研究，任憑他和死神的決定搏鬥。每當她經過書房門口，總會暗自嘲笑她頑固的丈夫。

人們都說皮福雷兄弟法力高強，卻從不知道他們是如此的愚蠢。

＊＊＊

或許是因為書房裡總是那麼的安靜，當裡頭再度傳來聲響時，迪索米雅還以為自己聽錯了。

起初，她聽到一陣激動的呼喊，接著則是大聲的說話聲。她猶豫地走到書房外，緊張地聽著裡頭的動靜。

沒過多久，緊閉許久的門被大力推開，卡德馬微笑著站在她面前。迪索米雅從沒看過他這樣笑過，他的嘴角提起，眼中閃著喜悅。

「我成功了。」他說，舉起手中的黑色石頭。「我將重生石翻轉三次，莉塔便出現在我眼前。她回來了。」他望向一旁，眼中充滿愛意。

迪索米雅順著他的目光看去，卻什麼也沒看到。

「你在說什麼？」她問。

卡德馬沒聽到她的話語，他正興奮地和身旁的空氣說話，迪索米雅第一次看到他如此快樂。

「你瘋了。」她說，愣愣地看著正在和不存在的人說話的丈夫。詭異的是，當卡德馬停止說話時，她似乎能聽到微弱的回答從旁邊傳來，好似風的嘆息。

「母親？」莫羅斯不知什麼時候來到門前，他緊抓著迪索米雅的裙擺，和她相仿的大眼困惑的看著前方。「在和父親說話的女人是誰？」

起先，迪索米雅以為莫羅斯在跟她開玩笑，但下一秒，皎白的月光灑入屋內，她眨了眨眼，那女人便出現在她面前。

月光讓她的金髮閃爍著銀光，她很蒼白，卻不似鬼魂一般虛無，纖細的手指撫著卡德馬的胸膛。迪索米雅看得出來她不屬於任何一個世界。即使她美麗的綠眼裡帶著溫度、即使她的聲音依然感情充沛，她看起來仍是那麼的—— 那麼的單薄，好像有人從她身上剝奪了一些色彩。她彷彿披着一層灰色的紗，標示著她仍是死神的所有物。

卡德馬・ 皮福雷可能是法力高強的巫師，但他仍無法完全從死神手中奪回他的愛人。

迪索米雅張開嘴，她 **必須** 說些什麼，讓她驕傲的丈夫知道他沒有成功、讓他明白他的未婚妻仍在冥府，但那女人綠眼裡的愛是如此純粹，讓她說不出話來。

她比迪索米雅記憶中的還要美麗。死亡在她身上留下痕跡，卻沒奪走她的美貌。看著她飄逸的金髮和燦爛的笑容，迪索米雅知道卡德馬再也不會回頭看自己一眼。

不知過了多久，門再度關上，阻絕了月光。卡德馬和他的女人消失在門後，只剩迪索米雅和莫羅斯站在漆黑的走廊上。

「母親？她是誰？」莫羅斯又問了一次，緊張地拉了拉迪索米雅的裙擺。

迪索米雅望著緊閉的大門，那女人漂亮的臉龐彷彿仍在她眼前。

「莉塔。」她輕聲說，門內傳來笑鬧聲，幾乎要掩蓋迪索米雅細小的聲音，「那是莉塔，卡德馬的未婚妻。」

＊＊＊

緊閉的門打開了，迪索米雅卻恨不得它再次關上。

卡德馬似乎打定主意再也不要和莉塔分別，他們無時無刻都在一塊，她丈夫的身旁總是能看到那抹蒼白的影子。他們的臉上掛著笑容，手指緊緊相扣。

最後，迪索米雅將自己的房門深鎖。她窩在漆黑的房內，假裝聽不到卡德馬和莉塔幸福的笑聲。

一天，進入房裡的陽光實在太過燦爛、太過耀眼，迪索米雅忍不住打開房門，走向沐浴在午後陽光下的花園。她的雙腳才剛踏上柔軟的草皮，旁邊便傳來一陣輕笑聲。

笑的是莫羅斯，她的兒子。他坐在樹蔭底下，莉塔則坐在他的身旁，她手中捧著一本書，正用她清脆的嗓音念著書中的故事。莫羅斯專注地聽著故事，雙眼閃閃發光，在莉塔念到有趣的部分時忍不住笑出聲來。

最後，隨著故事的結束，莫羅斯也閉上雙眼，沈沈睡去。莉塔憐惜地看著他，手指撫過莫羅斯的臉頰，揉了揉他的頭髮。

迪索米雅無法移開目光，她看著那個女人的嘴角勾起一抹微笑，艷紅的嘴唇在她的兒子臉頰上印上一吻。她想尖叫，卻無法發出聲音，她連一根手指也無法移動，只能愣愣地望著眼前如畫般幸福的畫面，他們的快樂是如此真實，彷彿她才是鬼魂、才是死去的那位。

彷彿她原本就不該活著。

最後，是莉塔走向她，綠眼裡藏著擔憂。

「你還好嗎？」她問，聲音很溫柔，卻讓迪索米雅覺得反胃。

「你不愛他。」她篤定地說，有一瞬間，她又回到了好多年前的那個冬日，只是，這次說話的人是她，而不是莉塔。

曾經，她們是朋友，而莉塔在被卡德馬求婚後立刻去找迪索米雅商量。她害怕卡德馬只是一時頭昏腦熱，而不是真的愛她。莉塔太沈浸在自己的情緒中，因而沒注意到迪索米雅眼裡的嫉妒。最終，迪索米雅的伶牙俐嘴說服了莉塔，讓她認為卡德馬並不是真心的，並決定拒絕卡德馬的求婚。迪索米雅沒料到的是，莉塔竟會蠢到為了想出拒絕卡德馬的方法，而在雪地裡漫無目的的散步，最終因染了風寒而丟了性命。

想到往事讓迪索米雅忍不住微笑，她才是從頭到尾都一直愛著卡德馬的人。 _ **她**_ 才值得卡德馬的愛，不是莉塔。「你說你不愛他，你一心想著要如何拒絕卡德馬，甚至染了風寒。最後你死了，而卡德馬成了我的丈夫。」她更有自信地說。

莉塔的眼眸裡有著藏不住的愧疚，日光灑在她的金髮上，在耀眼的陽光下，她看起來更不真實，薄弱的身影似乎隨時會消失。

「不，我愛他。我當然愛他了，迪索米雅。」莉塔的聲音堅定，不若之前那個猶疑不定的女孩，「我之前實在太過愚蠢，竟然在質疑他對我的愛，但死亡讓我看清事實。」

「我愛他。在我死前，他為我流盡了真摯的淚；在我死後，他傾盡所有，就只是為了將我喚回。我怎麼能不愛他呢？當他將重生石翻轉三次，而我終於能再次見到他時，我就已經把我所剩的靈魂都獻給他了。」一滴淚從她的眼角滑落，被微風捎去。「我愛他，死亡無法阻絕我們。死亡讓我們對彼此的愛更真實。」

「這是死神的贈禮，他奪去了我的生命，卻將愛賜予我們。」

迪索米雅望著眼前如此不真實的女孩，望著她美麗的臉龐與如寶石般閃耀的雙眼。她仍記得在她和卡德馬的新婚之夜，那剛成為她丈夫的男人對她說，她是個仿冒品，是莉塔的仿冒品。

但是，卡德馬錯了。

莉塔才是仿冒品，而且是個惡劣的仿冒品，缺少著生命應有的色彩與活力。但，這樣的她卻還是將迪索米雅的家庭給硬生生地奪走了，如同許久以前她奪走卡德馬一般。

「你已經死了。」迪索米雅顫抖地說，憤怒、嫉妒、憎恨、自卑，她的內心被太多情緒佔滿，她幾乎無法思考。

「不，我活著。卡德馬造了重生石，將我從死神的手中喚回。」莉塔同情地看著她，迪索米雅想將她的漂亮臉蛋狠狠撕開，讓人看看底下的虛無。「聽著，迪索米雅，我很抱歉。但是—— 」

「你覺得你這樣叫做活著？」迪索米雅沒讓她說完，她諷刺的笑了笑。「看看你自己，你仍然是個死人。」

莉塔舉起手，眼神困惑地盯著她那比他人還要黯淡、不屬於活人的手。最後，當她望向地面，發現草地上染不出她漆黑的影子時，她的綠眼充滿悲傷。

「卡德馬失敗了。」迪索米雅得意的說，「你不屬於這裡，即使他的法力高強，你依然沒有死而復生，只是游走在生與死的邊界罷了。」

「無論如何，你們還是屬於兩個不同的世界，你們無法真的在一起，你—— 」

「 **住嘴！** 」卡德馬怒吼打斷了迪索米雅未竟的話語，他大步走到莉塔身旁，摟著他的未婚妻，試圖將自己的溫暖傳給她冰冷的身子。

他瞪著迪索米雅，雙眼裡只有怒意，沒有一絲愛憐。

迪索米雅等著他說些什麼，也許是惡毒的咒罵，也許是冷漠的言詞，但最後，卡德馬轉過身，向屋子走去，懷中緊緊抱著莉塔。

這或許是最傷人的一種方式了，他不願給予迪索米雅任何一種感情。憎恨也好、憤怒也好，他不願意浪費任何一絲情緒在他的妻子身上。

迪索米雅望著他們離去的背影，覺得陽光似乎變得更暗淡了些。她站在花園中，看著滿地的花朵，驀然覺得自己回到了許多年前，那時的她一如此刻，只能站在遠處望著緊緊相依的卡德馬和莉塔。

「母親？你為什麼在哭呢？」莫羅斯童稚的聲音說，小手牽住媽媽的手。

「不，親愛的莫羅斯，我沒在哭。」迪索米雅握緊兒子的手，朝屋子走去。

是的，她沒有哭。迪索米雅早已決定不再為這男人流淚，不是嗎？

＊＊＊

那天之後，莉塔幾乎不再出現了。她把自己關在房間裡。即便偶爾出來，她也只待在最深的陰影下，害怕碰觸到任何一絲光線。

卡德馬的笑容愈來愈少，總是眉頭緊皺地望著房間裡的莉塔。最後，他們再度把房門緊閉，蜷縮在一片漆黑中。黑暗誤導他們，讓他們以為彼此仍屬於同一個世界。

迪索米雅滿意地看著關起的房門，她享受著寧靜的屋子，假裝屋子裡只有她和莫羅斯，假裝那緊閉的房門裡住著的只是兩個陰魂不散的冤魂。

直到某一天，房裡傳出尖叫聲，刺耳的連在房子另一端的迪索米雅也聽得到。她認出那是莉塔的聲音，於是她走到房門外，側耳傾聽。

「我愛你。」她聽到卡德馬說。「 _我愛你我愛你我愛你……_ 」

他反覆地念著這三個字，聲音愈漸微弱，最後終至沈默。她往門上靠去，仔細聆聽，然後，她聽到了。隱藏在卡德馬的喘息聲下，還有微小的說話聲，那似風的嘆息又似雪花落下時的聲音。

鬼魂的聲音。

「我愛你。」莉塔說，聽得出來她正強忍著淚水。「我愛你，卡德馬，我愛你……」她一遍又一遍地念著，彷彿那是某段重要的祝禱詞。

迪索米雅轉身離去。

 

第二天早上，迪索米雅才將卡德馬的房門打開。

她的丈夫躺在地板上，手腕上有著深深的傷口，地毯被深紅的血跡覆蓋。屋內光線明亮，不見他人的蹤跡。

她跪在卡德馬身旁，她的丈夫面色蒼白、雙眼緊閉，臉上卻掛著幸福的微笑。他的右手握著一把匕首，左手則緊緊握著拳頭。

迪索米雅扳開他的手指，他掌中握著一顆石頭和一張紙。石頭的顏色如漆黑的夜，上頭刻著一個三角形，裡頭包著一個圓圈和直線。

她將羊皮紙攤開，上頭染著點點血跡，用墨水寫著： **莉塔，我們終將相會。**

迪索米雅將羊皮紙丟在地上，她離開死去的丈夫，手中緊緊握着那顆石頭。

 

在那之後許多年，迪索米雅一直持有著那顆石頭，那被她丈夫稱為「重生石」的石頭。她將石頭鑲在指環上，做成一枚戒指，戴在手上。

有時，她會撫著石頭的表面，撫著上頭的標誌，想著是否要不要將石頭翻轉三次；想著如果她真的這麼做了，會不會真的有死去的亡魂出現在她面前。

但最後她什麼也沒做。只是偶爾看著那枚戒指，思緒飄到一個男人身上，一個她曾真心愛過也恨過的男人。

直到迪索米雅死前，當她虛弱的躺在床上時，她才將戒指取下，遞給在她身旁的莫羅斯。

「翻轉三次，」她輕聲對兒子說，「將它翻轉三次，便能將冥府裡的人們帶回人世。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇中角色的名字與翻譯：  
> Cadmus Peverell -> 卡德馬・皮福雷  
> Dysnomia -> 迪索米雅  
> Moros -> 莫羅斯  
> Lytta -> 莉塔


End file.
